Teach me how to love
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry est amoureux de Draco et lui fait sa déclaration. Fiasco total: il se fait repousser puis gifler. Désemparé, il cherchera de l'aide auprès de Luna. " Tu ne peux pas prétendre être amoureux si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Harry. Pas comme ça. Pas pour une simple attirance… Une simple attirance? Elle pensait que c'était aussi simple? Laisse-moi te montrer…"


En ce jour glacial de novembre, les élèves se baladaient dans l'enceinte de l'école l'air heureux. Ce serait bientôt les vacances et tous pourraient retourner chez eux. Tous sauf un, Harry Potter. Non pas qu'il était malheureux car il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui mais il était plutôt nerveux. Aujourd'hui, après maintes réflexions, il s'était décidé.

Longtemps il avait vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ce beau blond qu'était son pire ennemi. Le torse finement musclé, des yeux magnifiques. Draco Malfoy avait tout pour plaire mais malheureusement, c'était de son pire ennemi que l'élu venait de s'éprendre.

Il avait maintes fois hésité mais Hermione le poussait sans cesse à se déclarer.

- Il n'est peut-être même pas gay !

- Fais un effort Harry ! Au moins si c'est non tu seras fixé !

Justement il avait peur de cette réponse. Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et interpela Draco.

- Malfoy? Il faut qu'on parle !

Le blond acquiesça. trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Le gryffon tira son homologue par la manche jusqu'à une salle de classe déserte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Une faveur?

Le brun ne répondit pas et plaqua Draco contre le mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le serpent le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

Le blond ne put achever sa phrase qu'une fois de plus les lèvres de Harry scellèrent les siennes une fois de plus. Dégouté, il l'écarta de lui d'un mouvement brusque et le gifla violemment.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça Potter ! Je suis pas une tapette comme toi !

Il s'éloigna vivement après avoir craché par terre et quitta la pièce sans même adresser un seul regard à son ennemi désespéré.

Harry avait mal. Malfoy n'y était pas allé de main morte et il l'avait mérité. Sa joue gonflait déjà, rougie par les larmes.

- Harry?

Le brun releva la tête. Hermione. Quand elle le vit les yeux plein de larmes, elle comprit que l'amour de son meilleur ami l'avait repoussé et giflé.

- Allez, viens, on va à l'infirmerie faire dégonfler ta joue…

Le survivant refusa tout net.

- Harry! Tu ne vas pas aller en cours comme ça quand même?!

- J'irai pas !

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois.

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

Les deux gryffons redressèrent la tête pour découvrir Luna dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ne portant pas sa robe de sorcier, elle avait passé une robe noire faisant ressortir à merveille ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Rien, dit Hermione. Allez viens Harry sinon nous allons être en retard !

- Je n'irai pas !

La brune soupira.

- Je peux rester avec lui, proposa Luna. Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et ça me ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec Harry.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Allez viens Harry, dit la jeune fille. On va aller dans ton dortoir comme ça tu y seras tranquille d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça les larmes aux yeux et se leva. A peine était-il debout pourtant qu'il sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Heureusement, Luna était là. Elle l'enlaça comme pour le consoler et le garda contre elle.

- Chuut… Ça va aller…

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors où il énonça le mot de passe pour entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce, il monta les marches menant à son dortoir, toujours suivi de Luna. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit tandis que la jeune fille venait s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle glissa la main dans la chevelure en bataille du gryffon et tout en calmant ses pleurs, il se mit à lui raconter ses malheurs.

Tout y passa: ce qu'il ressentait quand Draco était là, sa passion, son coeur meurtri quand il l'insultait, le conseil d'Hermione d'agir s'il n'arrivait pas à parler et pour terminer, le refus et la gifle.

- Tu es sûr d'être amoureux?

Harry redressa la tête, vexé. Il savait quand même bien s'il était amoureux ou non quand même ! Comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement? Il croisa le regard de la blonde et vit qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Tu sais ce qu'est l'amour?

- Non…

- Tu ne peux pas prétendre être amoureux si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Harry. Pas comme ça. Pas pour une simple attirance…

Une simple attirance? Elle pensait que c'était aussi simple?

- Laisse-moi te montrer…

Surpris, il vit Luna se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser doucement. Sous le choc, il ne songea pas à réagir et se laissa faire avant de participer au baiser, glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son amie.

- Lu..Luna?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti?

- C'était… doux…

La jeune fille sourit.

- Et avec Draco?

- Je…

Le brun réfléchit.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti… Dis Lu…Luna… Tu peux…

Il voulait recommencer.

Luna sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa plus vivement cette fois, le laissant répondre à son baiser tandis qu'il glissait une fois de plus ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Essaie de te reposer un peu d'accord?

- Pas envie… Je veux rester avec toi… Me laisse pas s'il te plait… Pas après tout ça…

La blonde le serra contre lui et s'allongea, le gardant dans ses bras. Là, il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans les bras de Morphée qui ne lui offrit aucun rêve.

La Serdaigle quant à elle veilla sur lui mais son protégé ne dormit pas longtemps. Juste le temps de faire un cauchemar et de se réveiller brusquement.

- Harry? Tout va bien?

- Encore un cauchemar… Ne t'en fais pas…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il quitta son lit lui aussi, attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et tout deux allèrent à la bibliothèque pour y travailler.

Luna y venait souvent ainsi la bibliothécaire la connaissait et la saluait joyeusement à chaque fois. Harry, pour sa part, n'y avait été qu'occasionnellement, plus par besoin que par envie mais avec Luna, c'était différent.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du fond et sortirent leurs cahiers qu'ils avaient emportés tout à l'heure pour travailler. Ils étudiaient leurs questions ensemble plutôt que séparément et ainsi, leurs devoirs furent achevés en deux heures à peine.

Harry allait entamer son devoir de botanique quand l'estomac de son amie rompit le silence. Elle rougissait. Le brun lui sourit et referma son livre:

- Et si on allait manger?

Elle acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la grande salle où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione.

- Je vais manger avec mes amies d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça et la laissa filer après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur le front et rejoignit sa table, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry? Ça va? lui demanda Ron tandis qu'il engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait des croquettes de pomme de terre.

Il se contenta d'avaler et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Ça va Ron, tout va bien et vous ça a été?

Ses meilleurs amis acquiescèrent choqués de l'entendre dire que tout allait bien alors qu'il venait de se faire jeter tandis que la jeune Luna revenait vers eux.

- Tu es toute seule? lui demanda Hermione.

- Les filles sont parties plus tôt pour terminer le devoir de potions mais comme je l'ai déjà fini je n'ai pas été avec elles. Je peux venir manger avec vous?

Harry s'écarta et lui laissa de la place dans une invitation silencieuse.

- Merci Harry !

- En parlant de devoir, les interrompit Hermione, Harry n'oublie pas qu'on en a plein pour la semaine prochaine !

- J'ai fini…

Ron en recracha son verre d'eau.

- On… continuait Harry, on a travaillé là-dessus avec Luna…

Granger approuva l'initiative et continua de manger le sourire aux lèvres. Harry allait se resservir quand il bailla longuement.

- Tu es fatigué Harry? demanda Luna.

- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment su dormir hier soir à cause de… à cause de Malfoy.

La jeune fille lui passa la main dans sa chevelure et le laissa mettre la tête sur son épaule.

- Et si tu allais faire une petite sieste? proposa Ron.

- Je… Avec Luna j'ai été me coucher mais je n'ai pas vraiment su dormir…

Hermione rougit. Ils avaient dormi ensemble? Elle n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon, même avec Ron. Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui indiqua que lui non plus n'en revenait pas. Luna avait dormi avec Harry, Harry avait dormi avec Luna. Peu importe dans quel sens ils prenaient l'équation, il en résultait toujours une réponse incorrecte. Un peu comme le mot "error" sur une calculatrice.

Le brun les regarda fixement avant d'éclater de rire et enlaça Luna par la taille. Cette dernière le laissa faire et rit aux éclats. Ils aimaient bien faire tourner les deux gryffons en bourrique, ça les amusait.

- C'est pas drôle ! ronchonna Ron tandis que son meilleur ami et la Serdaigle échangeaient des regards complices.

Tous se remirent à manger dans le silence le plus complet mais loin de s'être détaché l'un de l'autre, Luna restait blottie contre le torse du brun, savourant sa chaleur.

Elle mangeait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait tandis que l'élu resserra son étreinte sur elle avec tendresse, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ron allait une fois de plus protester contre leur jeu quand il vit le regard serein de son meilleur ami. Il était sincère. Il ne jouait pas, pas cette fois. Il les fixa sans rien dire et se remit à manger en silence.

De son côté, Luna avait senti le regard de Ron tout comme elle avait senti le souffle de Harry sur sa tempe avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue mais elle ne l'embrassa pas même si au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait bien recommencé.

Le premier baiser avait été tendre mais avec le second, ca avait été plus électrique, plus profond, plus sauvage. Elle avait aimé ça mais pour ne pas brusquer son ami, elle avait sourit. Inutile d'aller plus loin. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Luna?

Elle se reprit. Elle était dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu les autres se lever.

- Ou…Oui?

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais?

- A rien !

La réponse avait été expédiée si vite qu'Harry douta qu'elle fut vraie mais n'ajouta rien.

- On retourne dans mon dortoir? On va achever le devoir de botanique !

Elle acquiesça et se laissa entrainer, sa main dans celle d'Harry.

Une fois dans le dortoir, le brun referma prestement la porte sous le regard éberlué de Luna. Il s'approcha d'elle, saisi son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Les mains de la blonde trouvèrent leur chemin: l'une se glissa dans le dos du brun tandis que l'autre allait se réfugier dans ses cheveux décoiffés, encore.

Leur baiser s'intensifia et Luna espéra secrètement qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Pas maintenant. Pourtant Harry y mit fin.

- Dé…désolé…

La jeune fille le regarda le sourire aux lèvres avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il la souleva, la mit sur le lit et ôta son t-shirt tandis qu'il se couchait sur elle, l'embrassant.

- Ha…Harry… Pas…

Le brun comprit et s'arrêta.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais depuis que tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu recommences, encore et encore.

- Je veux bien Harry, mais on en reste là… Je ne… je ne veux pas…

Harry comprit. Il l'avait mise dans son lit et elle pensait qu'il allait lui faire l'amour.

- Non, je comprends ne t'en fais pas. A vrai dire, je n'y pensais pas. Je veux juste te tenir contre moi, sentir ta peau contre ma peau et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

- Ne serait-ce pas là la plus douce des morts?

Il lui sourit et tandis qu'elle repliait les jambes, elle ôta son t-shirt et alla chercher un second baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry ne sentait plus rien, chaque baiser qu'il recevait de Luna lui semblait comparable à une décharge électrique. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il ôta son pantalon, restant en boxer tandis que la jeune fille l'embrassait toujours.

- Harry?

Elle n'était pas très rassurée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai pas plus loin

Sa peau contre la sienne lui faisait l'effet d'un corps ardent, il transpirait. Il alla mordiller la peau du cou de sa belle amie tandis qu'elle gémissait son prénom. Il aimait ça et n'en continua que davantage, revenant de temps à autre à ses lèvres pour une autre décharge.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit mais ils ne l'entendirent pas.

Harry se perdait dans les baisers de Luna, ses mains furetant dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque quand Luna s'arrêta net.

- Harry?

Le brun s'arrêta et, croisant le regard stupéfait de son amie, se retourna.

Ron se tenait là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, rouge de timidité. Sous le choc, Harry s'en retourna et tomba par terre.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien?

Le gryffon se releva avec quelques difficultés et fixa son ami. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu… Je vais vous laisser…

- Ron attends!

- C'est ta vie vieux ! J'ai rien à en dire !

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi ! Je dirai rien à Hermione… C'est à toi de le lui dire !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Ron reparti après avoir pris sa plume et suffisamment de parchemin pour tout ses devoirs.

- Harry…

Le brun était toujours bouleversé.

- La prochaine fois on fermera la porte d'accord?

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement tandis qu'elle jetait un sort sur la porte puis elle enleva sa robe, dévoilant un boxer noir et un soutien-gorge mettant sa poitrine en valeur de la même couleur. Harry déglutit.

- Tu es…

- Je suis?

- Tu es à croquer comme ça…

- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! dit-elle tandis qu'elle allait chercher les lèvres de son ami.

Leur jeu reprit quelques instants plus tard, toute visite gênante oubliée. Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, ils s'étaient endormi après s'être habillés.

Luna avait délaissé sa robe pour un t-shirt long vert émeraude de Harry et le brun avait enfilé un short, restant en torse nu comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Ainsi endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils n'entendirent pas les trois coups à la porte. Le sort ayant été annulé avant de s'endormir, Ron put rentrer tranquillement dans le dortoir avec Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son petit ami frappait à la porte de sa propre chambre.

N'entendant rien, il se décida à ouvrir la porte, gardant à moitié les yeux fermés. Puis, n'entendant toujours rien, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre pour voir ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre endormis, respirant tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Ron?

La voix de Hermione réveilla doucement Luna qui se releva, faisant connaitre sa présence à la jeune fille.

D'un doigt, elle lui indiqua le silence, se glissa en dehors de l'étreinte du brun, le recouvrit et fit signe au couple de la suivre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut debout que Ron remarqua sa tenue assez courte. En effet, elle ne portait que son boxer et le t-shirt long vert de son meilleur ami. Hermione tiqua également.

- On a fait nos devoirs puis on a disons parlé et on s'est endormi. N'allez pas le réveiller maintenant… Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée apparemment…

La brune acquiesça et Luna alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue Luna…

- C'était plus pratique pour dormir !

- Tu avais prévu de faire une sieste? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée dans ton dortoir?

- Pour Harry…

La jeune fille releva un sourcil, signe qu'elle restait perplexe.

- Luna?

La blonde soupira. Harry s'était réveillé. Tous montèrent le voir et pendant qu'il se redressait, la jeune fille vint lui faire un câlin.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar?

- Non, j'avais froid sans toi…

Il se blotti contre elle, glissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Harry? Hermione est là…

Le brun releva vivement la tête croisant sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait un coucou de la main. Il soupira.

- Hermione… Il faut que je te dise un truc et maintenant sinon je sais que je ne le ferai pas.

Elle le fixa l'air interrogateur.

D'un geste, il invita Luna à venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes et il l'embrassa langoureusement devant sa meilleure amie.

- Avec Luna on sort.. enfin non, on ne sort pas… Si, on sort ensemble !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qu'il enlaçait sur ses jambes pour voir s'il avait le droit de s'exprimer ainsi. Elle acquiesça vivement tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

- Mais… Draco?

- Draco n'est qu'une enflure… Je pensais l'aimer mais en fait j'étais tant frustré sexuellement que mes envies m'ont fait croire n'importe quoi !

Hermione soupira. Elle avait compris pourquoi Ron avait frappé à la porte. Il avait dû les interrompre tout à l'heure.

- Et Luna? Tu fais aussi n'importe quoi car tu es frustré?

- Non, avec Luna… c'est différent. Je suis tombé amoureux… je crois…

Sa belle amie lui adressa un regard bienveillant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Moi aussi. Au départ, j'avais embrassé Harry comme ça pour faire la comparaison avec Malfoy, pour savoir ce que ça lui faisait…

- Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, poursuivit Harry. Doux, percutant et délicieusement bon à la fois. Je pensais que c'était un jeu puis j'ai découvert des qualités en Luna. J'ai appris à l'apprécier à tel point que sans elle je me sentais misérable.

Sans elle, sa tendresse, sa compréhension, le soutien qu'elle m'apporte ainsi que son amour, je n'aurais pas pu aller mieux. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence et que je suis tombé amoureux.

Hermione en était bouleversée.

- Mais comment? Pourquoi? Quand?

- Disons que si je n'avais pas été giflé par ce peroxydé de malheur, je ne me serais peut-être pas rapproché autant de Luna et je n'aurais jamais connu l'amour.

Luna sourit, puis avec son tact légendaire, affirma être affamée. Harry la laissa se changer, lui caressant la peau et l'embrassant dans la nuque tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient descendus les attendre dans la salle commune.

La blonde fut bien tentée de retourner aux caresses mais elle lutta et envoya Harry se changer à son tour. Il n'enfila qu'un jeans et un t-shirt rouge.

- Je peux avoir ton t-shirt vert?

- Pourquoi donc?

- Pour avoir ton odeur…

Harry sourit. Elle était mignonne. Il l'embrassa, lui confia son t-shirt et lui prit la main en descendant les escaliers.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints les deux gryffons, ils allèrent manger main dans la main.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils croisèrent Malfoy.

- Et quoi Harry, tu m'as pas eu alors tu te tapes la cinglée? Potty se tape Loufoca !

C'était blessant mais Luna ne paru même pas s'en soucier. Harry si.

- Ferme-la peroxydé de mes deux ! lui cria le brun tandis que son poing gauche allait percuter Malfoy, l'expédiant sur son derrière.

Draco ne réagit même pas. Trop choqué, il passait sa main sur sa joue qui enflait déjà. Harry non plus n'y avait pas été de main morte.

- Et quoi tu ne m'aimes plus?

Du Malfoy tout craché, il ne savait jamais quand il fallait s'arrêter.

- J'ai appris un truc Malfoy, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux d'un petit imbécile prétentieux et arrogant qui se croit tout permis !

Draco ne répondit pas. D'où Harry tenait-il son répondant?

Le brun passa à côté de lui, l'ignorant royalement. Il tenait la main de Luna. Elle était radieuse dans sa robe noire, souriante, fière. Il l'embrassa devant tout le monde et l'enlaça tandis qu'autour de lui, certains de ses amis l'applaudissaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui manifestement pleurait de rire. C'est vrai que l'on ne voyait pas un Malfoy atterrir sur son magnifique derrière tous les jours !

- Peroxydé… Hahaha ! Elle est bonne Harry !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des gryffons et le brun serra Luna contre lui.

- Luna?

- Je vais bien Harry… Tu n'étais pas obligé…

- Je t'aime alors laisse-moi faire, c'est à moi de te protéger d'accord? Et puis tu vois?

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as finalement appris…

- Appris quoi?

- Tu m'as appris à t'aimer Luna ! Merci…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry…

Sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que les mains de la jeune fille allaient se perdre sous son t-shirt et dans ses cheveux. Une vieille habitude qui n'en finirait jamais.

La jeune fille enlaça le brun, gardant sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Luna allait bien. Vraiment bien. Pour la première fois.


End file.
